Under the Surface
by Yasi Carstairs
Summary: Bella can't handle the cyber-stalking and decides to end it. How mean can people be that a person decides to handle her life in a certain way.


_**Under the Surface.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own anything from the Twilight universe. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer and I just play with the characters a little._

_**Warning:**__ This story deals with topics like cyber-bullying and suicide. So, if you are sensible about those, avoid this._

As I stand in front of my laptop, my cheeks red and full of tears, I wonder what I did. Why do I deserve all of this that is happening to me? Everyone at school seems to hate me, though I actually don't know why. Every comment, every video response, everything made me want to crawl a hole deep enough that I would never have to come back out again.

I sob quietly enough to not draw the attention of my father who was probably downstairs watching the game. And I press the right buttons to activate my web cam and press play.

"Hi, my name is Bella Swan, though you actually already knew that. Not that it matters, but, I thought of a way to start this video and I found none, so… Well, I was thinking why all of you seem to hate me so much, and I came out with nothing. I don't really know why. I don't know what I did. I don't know what to do. Everything I do is worthless and it doesn't matter to any of you…" I stop for a second to gather my thoughts and wipe my face. The tears haven't stop since I last read my facebook profile. "So, I decided that, I have no real reason to keep doing this. If everyone hates me, why should I keep going? Keep breathing? Keep living? I really have none. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie… Edward. I'm so sorry… I really am, but its better this way. So, I'll end this in a couple of seconds and you guys can move on with your lives as I never existed… I guess this is a goodbye then, if someone cares. Goodbye."

I then post the video on my profile and close my laptop. I decided already that I was going to end this. I should have when Mom decided she didn't want to stick around my Dad and me after I turned three. I should have known that I wasn't worth it. No one actually cared about me, except my dad, but he was so busy at the police station that he didn't have enough time to care about his teenage daughter.

For one second I thought about my friends. Or the ones I thought were my friends. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were at U-Dub and they called me at least twice a week to keep the updates on our lives. And there was tiny Alice that was by my side all the time, but when the comments started about her life too, she started to miss school altogether and didn't return my calls. And her brother, Edward. I have a crush, I'm pretty sure of that. But, I never said anything. Not to Alice, not to Edward. Never. I don't regret it, though, because I'm sure that he would never return my feelings.

If I have some regret over my decision, would be not saying goodbye to Edward and Alice. But, I can't back down now.

I grab the scissors and I put the note I wrote for my dad over my pillow. Then I go straight to the bathroom and close the door.

There… that will end everything.

I searched the hallways looking for Bella. No sign of her anywhere. I was kind of confused. Yeah, I knew about the stupidities everyone on school was saying about her, but I didn't believe anything. Bella, however, went silent and didn't want to speak to me. I tried so many times, but she never said a thing.

I saw my sister at the end of the hallway and went right to her.

"Alice, have you seen Bella today?"

"What? No. Edward you know I haven't speak to her in a while. Why?"

"Because I haven't seen her today. I don't know. I'm kind of worried."

"Bah, Edward. Stop worrying so much. You're acting like a 40-year-old dude"

I didn't say anything else. But I grab my phone and dialed Bella's number, but it went straight to voicemail. I was freaking out.

Everything that was happening was affecting Bella so much that she was missing school, not talking to anyone. Not even Jasper or Emmett, which was extremely weird. She didn't even meet my eyes when she was talking to me. And it was all Victoria's fault. She started putting these nasty comments about Bella on her Facebook profile. Calling her a whore, and so on. I didn't understand why. Just because some "James" guy came to her profile and wrote on one of her pics that she was beautiful, Victoria went nuts about it.

It turns out that James was Victoria's boyfriend that was in college right now. Berkeley, I think. And she thought Bella was trying to steal her boyfriend.

Bullshit!

When I tried to defend her over Facebook, she said it didn't matter anymore and asked me to stop. I did, just because she asked. She means the world to me and I didn't want to see her suffering.

I panicked a little when after trying for so long; I couldn't reach her on her phone. I thought about calling to her house, but I didn't want to cause her any trouble with Charlie about ditching school.

I opened my Facebook on my phone and went to Bella's profile. Skipping all those nasty comments, I went over to the last post she made. It was made only a couple minutes ago. I opened the video and listening to it made my heart stop and my blood went cold on my veins.

"_I was thinking why all of you seem to hate me so much, and I came out with nothing. I don't really know why. I don't know what I did. I don't know what to do. Everything I do is worthless and it doesn't matter to any of you…"_

Oh, Bella. What are you thinking? You never did anything. Stupid Victoria.

"_If everyone hates me, why should I keep going? Keep breathing? Keep living? I really have none. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie… Edward. I'm so sorry… I really am, but its better this way." _

What's better what way? What's she talking about?

"_So, I'll end this in a couple of seconds and you guys can move on with your lives as I never existed… I guess this is a goodbye then, if someone cares. Goodbye."_

What?! I need to get to her. I don't even realize what I'm doing until I'm jogging down the hallway to get to my car. Alice gets in my way and stops me.

"Get out of my way, Alice!"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Edward Anthony?"

"Get out of my way! I need to get to Bella! I need to save Bella!" I know I wasn't making any sense right now. But all I could see was how I could get to Bella fast enough.

"Save Bella? What?"

"Not now, Alice!"

I left her with her mouth open and ran to my car pulling my phone out of my pocket and calling Bella's father. Maybe Charlie was still there. Maybe there was some hope.

"Hello?"

"Charlie? Are you at the house?"

"Edward? No, I'm at the station right now."

"Charlie, you need to go back and check on Bella. Quickly!"

"What? Edward, I left Bella in her room because she said she wasn't feeling well and needed to rest." Charlie then started rambling about how he didn't understand what was happening but I cut him in the middle of a sentence.

"Charlie, goddammit! You need to go back before Bella kills herself!"

"What?"

"She's going to kill herself! I'm sure, Charlie. I'm already on my way but, you need to go back!"

"I'm on my way!"

I didn't need more that 15 minutes to get to the Swan house. I left the car running and the door open. I didn't care. Thank God I knew how Charlie and Bella left a key under the mat in the front door.

"Bella!"

I ran around the house screaming her name. I went to her bedroom and I couldn't see her. But her laptop was still on and in its place. The only door that was closed was the bathroom's. I tried to unlock it but I had to nearly break it down to be able to enter.

There she was.

On the floor.

A pair of scissors in her hand.

Blood everywhere.

Weak pulse.

Almost dead.

"Please, Bella. Don't leave me. I need you. I love you, sweetheart. You can't leave me, Bella. Please. Don't."

And while I cried and hold her close to me, I couldn't stop thinking how all those comments online pushed her to do something like this.

Bullying.

To a girl that never did anything to anyone.

The sound of the ambulance was close enough.

Hold on, Bella. I'm here.

A/N: Well, this is my first try on an English story. I'm not an English speaker. But I'm studying Languages and I need practice. I leave to your imagination if Bella died or not.

I was watching a movie called "Cyber-bullying" today and I knew I had to write something. This is a really tough subject for me. I was bullied in high-school and it wasn't pretty. We need to create awareness about this subject and try to stop it.

Hope you like it.

Reviews are welcome.

Yasi!


End file.
